Dauntless
by MusicBooksAndPassion
Summary: Tris grows up in dauntless after a tragic accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Beatrice**  
 _ **4 years**_

"Daddy. What's happening?" I whisper.  
"Beatrice," He says,"Listen to me. No matter what happens, know that we love you. Never forget us,"  
He shuts the metal trap door. Kissing my hair and squeezing me tightly, before running after his wife.  
"No Daddy! Don't go!"

Too late.

I sit back in the small,metal square. The dark wall scaring my. I curl into a ball sobbing for someone to help me.  
It doesn't work. I close my eyes waiting for everything to be over.

 _ **3 hours later***_

 _ ****_

The shooting had stopped an hour ago. I still have my eyes closed listening to my heartbeat racing.

The door swings open. There's a man about the age of25 and a woman who looks to be 20 at the most.  
"WE'VE FOUND ONE!" The man shouts.  
"No hurt me," I whisperscared of the older man.

The woman crawls into the cramped space with me.  
"Hey," She say,"My name's Tori. What's yours,"  
"No hurt,"  
"No. I'm not gonna hurt you, but we need to know your name," She confirms.  
"B... Beatrice Prior," I stutter.  
The two adults give each other looks.

The man finally speaks up," Natalie Prior's daughter,"  
I nod my head.  
"Dear god Nat," He says slumping against the wall, a tear slipping down his cheek.  
"Not now Max," Tori says.  
"Right," He says wiping the tear and facing towards me.  
"Beatrice, listen to me we have to get you out of here okay," Tori says, just as a loud boom sounds outside of the small square.

I cry and scuttle back scared.  
Max wipes my cheeks frantically," I'm going to pick you up and you have to close your eyes and don't open them till I says so. Got it,"  
I nod once again. He lifts me up and holds me to him, I burry my face into his shoulder and do as he instructed.

Tori clutching my tiny hand.  
Max carrying me.  
We just run. 

* * *

**I know I said 2 stories at a time, but that rule broke already :)**

 ****

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris**

Explosions.

That's all I hear. I'm being jostled and bumped about in Max's arms.

We finally get into a black tank and begin moving.

I'm set on Max's lap.

"You can open your eyes now," He says.

I open them and blink at the light.

"I want mommy and daddy," I sob. Tori takes her glove covered hands and wipes my cheeks.

"Do you know what dead means?" She asks.

I shake my headno.

"Well dead means that... the person isn't coming back," Silence," That's what happened... to your parents,"

I freeze, my breathe quickening. No.

 **Tori**

I hate telling the child that. I've only met her for an hour or so but she's already stolenmy heart. I know that Andrew Prior's daughter is four, but she only looks about two.

It breaks me, when I see the child burst into tears over her dead parents. I saw Max freeze when he saw this couple get shot by the attackers. I assume they were Natalie and Andrew.

The two were running to a little boy, who had a mixture of features from both of them, with a gun shot to the stomach and leg. Their son, Beatrice's brother.

I take the little blonde from Max and cuddle her to me. She whimpers quietly, before her breath slows down and they become even.

We wait it out till we get to the coumpound, praying a bomb won't send the vehicle over.

* * *

 **All of my chapters are short, because I have the attention span of a 2 year old, very sad and not a joke. :/**

**Shoutouts!**

 _ **tlcoopi7**_

 _ **MusicManipulator**_

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori**  
 **  
**

We arrive back at the compound unharmed and safe. I climb out,careful not tojostle the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Hey Tori, I'm gonna go check up on updates," Max says,"Keep the child company,"  
"Sure Max," I reply, and begin to walk off.

The walls of the compound seem eerie, everyone else is either out fighting or cowering in their homes with children.  
Some people have made a waiting area in the canteen.

 **Beatrice**

 ****

My eyelids squint open, awakening to stone walls and the rushing of water. My head lifts up, and I look into the locks of Tori.  
"Where are we?" I whisper.  
"This Beatrice, is dauntless,"

I'd heard heard about the factions from dad. I've only seen abnegation and a glimpse of erudite when we go to kindergarten. Dauntless is amazing, way better than abnegation.

We stop at two big metal doors, as Tori pushes them open.  
"This is the canteen," She says.  
The big double doors open to ruckus, families and friends sit hunched up together talking.

I squirm in Tori's arms, wanting down. She sets me on my feet and I begin staring in wonder at the foreign place. I walk in a different direction, when Tori tugs me back gentlywith my hand.  
"I want you to meet a few of my friends first, then I'll let you look around," She says. I nod understanding. She takes my hand leading my over to a table.

I like Tori. She's nice, she doesn't talk to me like a newborn baby being cooed at, or like a sickly invilid that wants to feel sorry for. She treats me like an equal, likewe've both lost people we know.

We stop at a table, accomodating a man a little older than Tori; a woman in her mid 30's; in the woman's arms are two boys aged 4 and 6.

I cower behind Tori's legs, shy of the new people.  
"Hey Amar," She says to the man,"When did you get back?"  
"Not long ago," He replies, he looks at her and notices me standing behind her,"Well who's this munchkin," He smiles softly at me.

Tori lifts me, and balances me on her hip.  
"Tell them your name sweetheart," She says.  
The 2 boys and the woman are now listening in.  
"B... Trice," I say barely above a whisper.  
"Be Tris?" The elder of the boys asks,"Your name's Tris?"  
I shake my head,"Beatrice,"I say a little louder.  
Amar says,"I like Tris better, suits you.  
I smile, I'venever liked Beatrice, too abnegation,"I like it,"  
"Well _Tris,"_ Tori says,"This is Amar, this woman is Hana and these two are Uriah and Zeke. Zeke is 6 and Uriah is the same age as you, they're brothers,"

I stiffen at brother, where's mine?

Tori sits down next to Hana, with me squished in between them. I tug slightly on Tori's sleeve.  
She looks down at me and I say,"Where's Caleb?"  
"Caleb's your brother?" She asks. I nod my head,"I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't think he made it,"  
I stare at her, and burst into tears. She lifts me,and cradles me in her arms as I cry into her neck.

After my crying had subsided, I look up and see the Zeke and Uriah staring at me. They both reach over and clasp my hands.  
"It's okay," Zeke says.  
"Hey! Why don't we be her new brothers Zeke?" Uriah says grinning at his sibling.  
"Yeah!" He says smiling.  
I give them both a polite smile. I like them, their funny and kind, but I still want Caleb back.

There is a sudden bustle of noise from the double doors as hundreds of men and women coming through. Some tired and sweaty, a few even injured.

Lastly a man walks through, he was the one who saved me. I think his name was Max. He begins to read out a series of names, reading Zeke, Uriah and Hana's name in the process.  
"Please could you all report to the Pit immediately," He finishes.

He never called out my name, but I can't help but have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :)**

 ****

 _ **~MusicBooksAndPassion X**_


	4. hey hello there

Yes it has been Centuries and Decades but I have finally emerged from hibernation. Now rereading what I wrote as a 11/12year old, I am quite please with what I had wrote in these stories (and slightly cringed). However, I would like to continue writing these terrible stories on my new account BKHope, yes another embarrassing name, but I as well as you have to deal with it. The stories on this account are being transferred to my new account which may or not be updated on. Bare with me as I can not guarantee frequent updates; sadly my love for Divergent has left but I still find appreciation for the books. If there are still people who want this continued, then let me know by PM-ing me or something? :))


End file.
